On the Run!
by Jileystories12
Summary: Miley Stewart sees Joe Gray try to steal her car he stops her from calling police, takes her with him. later they have a off and on romance did i mention they are criminals on the run Joe/Miley
1. Chapter 1

On the run…

September 16th 1996

Miley Stewart was at her house watching t.v on her bed until she heard a noise outside. What is that noise? She asked she stood up and walked outside. She saw a guy trying to steal her car.

Hey what are you fucking doing? She yelled. Then he looked up

What doe's it look like? He yelled back. I am calling the police

He jumps up and runs to her and grabs her arm before she walked in her house. Hey, let go of me! She tried to get free. I will let you go if you don't call the fucking cops on me! Ok I won't. She tries to get free again. Hey you said you would let me go! Well I don't trust you so you're coming with me. He said.. pulls her into her car. Give me the keys! He yelled at her. Miley got scared ok here.

He starts the car and drives off. So what's your name? Miley asked

Why do you care? He asked? What is it? Ill tell you my name if you shut the hell up! Ok Miley said. Ok my name is Joe. Oh ok ill shut up now miley said. Good Joe said. They pull up at a house

Where are we? Miley dared to ask. Didn't I tell you to shut up?

Yes you did she becomes quiet. He gets out and walks to the house's door and a person answers it and he walks in. 5 minutes later he comes back out with another boy. So Joe how many banks are we going to rob? Mitchell asked why getting in the car.

As many as we can Joe replied. Miley makes a noise. Mitchell turns around and sees Miley. Who's the girl? Oh some girl I stole this car from. Oh. And hey girl? Yes? Miley replied. Tell us your name. I am Mitchell. Oh my name is Miley she replied.

Ok by the way my name's Mitchell. He turns around to the front

Miley smiles. He's nice she said in her mind. Mitchell what the hell were you doing? You can't be nice to her Joe snapped

Ok sorry. they arrive at a bank. They get out with mask on.

Stay right were you are Miley. Miley was scared. Yes Joe.

Joe and Mitchell go into the bank. In the bank….

Stay right were you are this is a robbery they had guns out.

People go on the ground. Joe walks up to a banking lady

And points the gun to her head. Give me all your Money or I'll shoot your fucking brain out! Yes sir gets all of the money here you go she hands him large bags. Thank you. He turns around.

Ok Mitchell let's get out of here. They were about to leave until the banking lady grabbed the phone. Joe turned around and shot her. People were screaming. Anyone else? He yelled! The people were silent. That's what I thought Joe said. Him and Mitchell

Walk out to the car and get in. they pulled their masks off. Joe started the car. Miley was asleep. And woke up. About time you got back. Joe turned around and stared at her. Shut up! Miley got scared again. ok that I can do. He turns back around.


	2. Chapter 2

On the run part 2When Joe turns around Miley asks a question

Umm Joe? she asked. Yes? Can you teach me to shoot a gun and rob banks? He stops the car. Joe and Mitchell turn around and look at her shocked. You want to rob now? Mitchell asked. Yes I do she replied back. Why do you want to? Joe asked. Because well since I'm here with you guys who rob banks and cars and stuff and kill people maybe I should give it a shot? Are you sure? Yes Mitchell I am sure. Now where you guys teach me to shoot a gun? Joe was still shocked but answered Well I do know where an abandoned house is we can teach you there? Really! Miley asked excited

Yes, now lets head there. Joe and Mitchell turn around and Joe

Starts to drive again. 20 minutes later they arrive at the abandoned house Joe mentioned. They get out of the car. They go to the back of the house. Joe hands Miley one of his guns. * there is a human dummy for shooting practicing* after Joe explains to Miley how to work it. Mitchell shows her the dummy and Miley is about to shoot it. Try to shoot it in the head. Mitchell told her. Umm ok. She aims it at the head and shoots and she makes it. Joe ran to her and hugged her. Woah you made it good job! Thanks Joe. so guys let's get going so we can go get David and his Girlfriend Selena. Mitchell said. Who's David and Selena? Oh David is my Brother and Selena is his girlfriend. Oh ok so are you older than David?

Yes I am. By how many years? geez Miles you talk a lot and ask a lot of questions. Sorry. guys now can we go. Mitchell asked. Yes lets go. Joe replied. They get in the car and drive off. About 25 minutes Miley speaks up. so when are we going to rob a bank?  
right now. They pull up to a bank. Miley and Joe put on masks

And they go in and Mitchell waits in the car for them to be finished. Stay right where you are this is a robbery Miley Yelled

Everyone got on the ground. Joe pointing the gun around so if someone got up he would shoot him or her. This lady tries to get up. Joe sees her. Stay right where you are lady unless you want your fucking brain all over this place. She got back down scared.

Miley went to the counter. Give me all your Damn Money now or ill shoot! The counter lady says. I am calling the police she grabs the phone. Miley Shoots the Lady in her Head. Now anyone want to give us the Money here or get shot? The other counter lady gathered up the money. gives in to Miley. And Miley turns around and Counter lady picks up the phone and Joe shoots her in the chest 4 times. They run out the door and into the car. So How good did Miley do? She did awesome! Joe Replied. Miley smiled. Great but when can we get damn food I am starving. Oh there's a McDonalds up the road we can stop there. Mitchell said.

Joe starts driving again but someone called the cops and now they are chasing the three robbers. Joe sees them. Oh Shit! Miley turns around and sees a cop car coming after them. How can we get rid of the damn cop. I have an idea. Joe whispers To Mitchell and Mitchell pulls down the window and has a gun and his hand and starts shooting at the cops car. What the hell is he doing? He's trying to shoot all of the cops 4 tires so they would stop following us. Joe replied. Oh ok she replied. 10 minutes later Mitchell closed the window. We lost them he said. ok good. 5 minutes later they go to McDonalds and eat and 30 minutes later they get back in the car.

Miley asked can we stay like at a motel of something? Yeah can we Joe? Mitchell asked. Alright we will there's a hotel 2 miles from here.


	3. Chapter 3

When they get to the motel. They go in and go up to the counter the lady recognizes them from newspaper and stuff and decides to call the police as soon as she picked up the phone Joe

Pulled out a gun. And points it towards her. If you dare call the police I have no choice to shoot you. She puts the phone back down. Can we please get 2 rooms? Yes you may. Hands them room keys. Each room comes with 2 beds so Mitchell is sharing with Joe while Miley gets one to herself. When they get to their rooms. Mitchell Walks out and goes to a gas station that's closer to the Motel. He walked there and little did he know there was police there. As soon as he went into the store police spotted him. Freeze put your hands in the air. Mitchell did what he was told to do.

They handcuff him and get him in the police car. And the policeman in the passenger seat asked him a question.

So where are the other two? I don't know where they are he lied

Are you sure? Yes I am sure! Lies again back at the motel

Joe was in a bed watching TV and falls asleep and dreams

In his Dream

The police caught Joe and Miley and They escape but they didn't escape far enough and Miley got shot. Joe still running turns around and sees Miley on the ground dead. He bends next to her and starts to tear up. no how could they do this to you! Two policemen walk over to him and grabbed him and handcuffed him/ How could you kill her you fucking idiots? They ignored him and

Put him in the police car and drive away leaving Miley behind.

He wakes up. Breathing heavy and Miley hears him and goes over to him. What's wrong? She asked. Oh bad dream that's all. What was it about? Nothing you should know. Oh ok she walks back to her room. Joe sitting on the bed thinking I really like her I should tell her that? With Miley on her bed thinking I think Me and Joe are becoming Bonny and Clyde. I'm Bonny he's Clyde. Weird

Then she turns on the Tv and hears One of Three caught

What the hell? Miley whispered to herself. The news reporter said

Police finally got 1 of 3 of the experience robbers. There's still 2 more we can't find them if you find them turn them in but be careful they do have guns with them. She turns off the TV oh my god I got to tell Joe. She goes in Joe's room. Umm Mitchell Was caught by the police and he's in jail right now. Joe got up. He is?

God damn it Joe yelled. Calm down she replied. How can I calm down Miles? My Best friend was caught! We will find a way to get him out Joe we will….


	4. Chapter 4

What do you mean we will? Joe asked. We can break him out of jail huh? Joe frowned we might get caught too. Miley's smile disappeared. Right never thought of that. So what do you want to do? Miley asked. Oh let's just get back on the road. Miley smiled ok let's go. They go to the car get in and drive off. So are we going to pick up Your Brother and his girlfriend? Oh I forgot all about them yes we will. Joe replied back. How far is your Brother's house from here? She asked. Oh about 4 miles. Joe replied.

Oh ok she said. 15 minutes later they got to David's house

Stay here ill be right back. Joe gets out of the car and knocks on the door and David answers it. What's up bro? Joe asked. nothing much you? He replied. Just having fun robbing banks and stuff so want to join us you haven't done that in awhile cause of Selena.

Yeah sure let's go David Replied. But wait. Yes? Joe said

I have to take Selena! Oh alright Joe responded. Inside David's house Joe can hear screaming. But Davy he is a fucking idiot for god sakes I don't have to go. Yes you do and don't call my brother and idiot. Are you two done yet? Joe yelled. Yes we are David replied. They come out and get in the car. David Sees Miley

Who's this? He asked. She's Miley she helps me rob banks.

Oh ok. David replied. Selena was still grumpy. Can we stop and eat somewhere? She whined. Miley Turned around. Why don't you shut your fucking mouth up! Joe and David Started laughing

David it's not funny. Selena complained. Ok guys stop. He said

2 hours later they stop and eat somewhere and get back on the road. Everyone is asleep so Joe pulls over in high grass so police driving by can see them. Then he falls asleep. Next morning

they all wake up and Joe starts driving again. They arrive at a Bank

and they all put their mask on including Selena. They run into the bank and David yelled Get on the ground now this is a Robbery!

The people did as they were told. Selena and Miley were pointing their guns around the people. So if someone gets up they will shoot. And David and Joe went to the Counter ladies.

Ok now give us all your money! Joe yelled. She didn't listen to him so he shot her in the chest and head. David points his gun at the other Counter lady. You want to be dead like your friend over there? The counter lady shook her head. Ok now give us all your damn Money now! She did as she was told. They ran to the door but The counter lady picked up the phone and Miley turned around and saw her picking up the phone. Miley shoots the lady in the head. And they leave, and get into the car. And Joe drives off.

Miley and them took their Masks off. Now that was fun she said

Selena shook her head. No it wasn't now I am a criminal that's just great! Selena said. oh stop complaining and shut up Joe snapped

She shut up. Then they heard police cars chasing them

Oh shit Joe! David Yelled. We need to get rid of them fast! Miley said. Joe was speeding as fast as the car will go. I got an idea said Miley. She pulls down the window and Grabs her gun and shoots at the police car and she aimed so perfectly she shot the windshield and shot the police officer in the head and police was spinning out of control. Miley pulls up the window. Woah you did good Joe said and leaned over and kissed her cheek. Miley blushes thanks

I'm scared and freaked out. Selena complained. Please Selena Just be quiet for awhile please? David Said. ok Davy. She replied back

They pull into a gas station and they saw… 5 police cars

Oh shit Joe replied. I don't want to die or go to prison! Selena Screamed. David said we won't get caught right Joe he looked up at his older Brother. Joe a little scared. Yeah we won't get caught

Then let's get the hell out of here! Miley said they pull out and drive away.


	5. Chapter 5

Woah that was close David said. yah think Miley responded

Now where? Said Selena. Uhmm to another bank duh!

Well sorry Selena responded. Miley turned around god, what is your fucking problem Selena? Since you've been with us all you do is complain all the time it gives me a goddamn headache.

Yeah well I don't care if I give you a headache. Selena responded

They continue arguing. Joe pulls over and turns off the car. SHUT THE FUCK UP! he yelled. They ignore him. THAT'S IT BOTH OF YOU OUT NOW! He yelled again. but she started it.. miley stated. I don't fucking care now get out! They get out. David moves to the front and says don't you think you were a little two harsh on them? No, and I am fucking leaving him here I can waste my god damn time telling them to stop arguing. Joe said. he starts the car and drives off. Great now look what you've done! Selena snapped. What?! I didn't you did retard! No you did Selena replies

Miley pulls out her gun now shut the hell up and follow me.

Selena nods her head. With Joe and David. Joe maybe we should go back for them. Yes I think we should he turns around. And sees Miley and Selena walking on the side of the road. He pulls over. Ok girls you can get in again now Joe says. They both get in. Joe look I am so sorry if Selena and me made you mad. It's ok Miles.

Selena speaks up. yeah me and miley will try to be friends and stop arguing. I hope you won't David says. 2 hours later they arrive at a fast food drive in. they order, get their food and eat. 12 minutes later they arrive at another bank. But the bank was closed

Damn, the bank is closed I wanted action says Joe. I bet the next bank will be open Miley says. They drive off and go to another gas station for bathroom break and to get drinks and snacks.

Joe went in and got everyone's Snacks and drinks and a newspaper

He buys them and goes out to the car. Miley grabs the newspaper and reads it. The article she was reading was called

DANGER 2 more MEMBERs OF THE ROBBERS

People reported that another girl and boy joined the group to take over the boy's job since he was arrested. Now police will be sending the FBI after them. Residents be careful of these 3 killers and we think their names are Joe, Miley, David and Selena but we don't know that for sure but stay tuned. Miley threw the newspaper down on the floor. Hmm guessing it was about us David asked

Yep Miley replied. I'm pulling over for tonight Joe said they pull over and fall asleep. Next morning… Joe wakes up first and starts to drive again. Then the rest wake up. Good morning! Miley said

Good Morning Miles Joe said. so when next bank? asked Selena

In a few minutes… David speaks up no can we just go to a motel again and get rooms and rest? Yeah sure Joe replied

After they got their rooms.. Miley and Joe share a room while Selena and David Share the other room they checked out.

Miley sits on bed and Joe does the same. Miley I got to tell you something? Yes Joe? I really like you Miles. Kisses her on lips

I do too then kisses him back. Turns into a make out session

Next one will defiantly be rated M for sex


	6. Chapter 6

5 minutes later they pull away. Wow said Miley. You're good. Joe Replied. Well let's get some sleep. Miley says. They fall asleep.

(Yes no sex this time maybe around chapter 10 or 19) next morning all four of them get to the car and get in. then they drive off. and 1 hour later they decide to get out and stretch. Joe pulls over and they all get out and go into a cornfield. Finally we get some fresh air. Selena said. Yes you're right Miley replied. Joe and David pull out their guns. Guys what's wrong? Miley asked. I see cops Joe said. oh shit Selena replied. Miley pulls out her and Selena's guns. Where are they? Miley asked. Around there. David says and points. They see a whole bunch of policemen with guns.

Get behind the car now! Joe Demanded. They did that. Joe pokes his head out and sees 5 policemen trying to find them. And they spot Joe. and have their guns in the air. But before one of them can shoot at him. He shoots one of the 5 policemen right in the chest. They all start shooting. Selena killed another one and David killed 2 of them. But before they can get in their car. More policemen come. Hurry come this way! Miley demanded. They did that. But before Selena could hide behind the bush that Miley ordered them to go. She got shot. No! Miley screamed. She went to Selena who layed there lifeless. Miley be careful! Joe yelled. She almost got shot. But the policeman misses and she shoots him. Hurry let's get out of here! David Yelled. They hop in the car and speed off.

I can't believe Selena's dead. Miley said sadly. She would've made it she ran faster Joe snapped. Joe stop can't you see Miley doesn't want you to talk about Selena meanly. David Replied

Oh aright Joe replied back. About 2 hours later they arrive at a bank. They put their masks on except Miley. Miley put your damn Mask on! Joe demanded. I don't think I can do this anymore. She replied sadly. Yes you will! Joe pulled out his gun and aimed it at her. Yes you will and listen to me! He yelled. No I don't want to I think we should give up! she screamed. Miley don't make me shoot you. Joe replied meanly. Then shoot me I don't want to fucking live anymore! She screamed. Joe gave up. alright you don't have to rob this bank. But the next bank you have to. Understand? Joe asked. Miley nodded her head. They get out and go into the bank. While Miley sits in the car. But 10 minutes later they still didn't come out cause they weren't done yet. 1 policeman walks up to the car she's in and she screams cause Joe took her gun. The policeman pointed his gun at her. Come out here with me and get in the police car. She ignored him. Miss don't make me!  
She screamed again. And Joe and David heard her. They run out and Joe sees the policeman trying to pull out Miley. Joe shot the policeman and he falls on the ground. Thank you! Miley said.

That's why you should come in this us next time David Said

They get in. and drive off. so are you alright? Joe asked Miley.

Yes I am thank you for wondering she replied. They go to a fast food place and get food and drinks and then the drive off again.

So do you have any other friends that do this? Miley asked Joe

Yes I do why? He replied. Because we can have more back up miley responded. Yeah Miles that's a good idea David said

Ok ill 3 more of my friends. While they were in the Fast food place

She grabbed a newspaper. And she read

One of the girl in the group killed!

Today Police found them hanging around a corn field they hide

But The girl couldn't go fast enough so police had to shoot her. Please watch out for these killers. Miley dropped the newspaper

Let me guess about Selena? Joe asked. yep you're right Miley responded.


End file.
